hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Simulated Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
This season was made by a simulator on Scratch. Season Overview June The season began with the formation of Tropical Depression One in the Southern Bahamas on June 7. The depression would strengthen and be named Arlene that night. Arlene would affect most of Florida as a Tropical Storm before dissipating in Georgia. A week after Arlene struck Florida, Bret formed off the Eastern Coast of Florida and moved over Central Florida as a Tropical Storm, a portion that did not receive as much damage as other areas in Florida from Arlene. After entering the Gulf of Mexico, Bret intensified into a hurricane and made landfall in New Orleans, LA. Bret caused 2.8 billion dollars in damage and 37 fatalities in Louisiana, along with 2 deaths and almost 1 million dollars of damage in Florida. July August September October November December Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:TS text:Arlene from:20/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:C1 text:Bret from:06/07/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TS text:Cindy from:23/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C3 text:Don from:31/07/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:C4 text:Emily from:04/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TS text:Franklin from:07/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Gert barset:break from:20/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C4 text:Harvey from:22/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:C1 text:Irma from:02/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C5 text:Jose from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Katia from:17/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TD text:Twelve from:18/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:C1 text:Lee from:20/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:TS text:Maria barset:break from:29/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:TS text:Nate from:04/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:TD text:Sixteen from:19/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:C1 text:Ophelia from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TD text:Eighteen from:03/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:C2 text:Philippe from:04/12/2018 till:13/12/2018 color:C1 text:Rina from:21/12/2018 till:23/12/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-One bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Maria Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Ophelia Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Tropical Depression Twenty-One Naming These are the names that will be used in the 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season. This list is the same as the 2011 Atlantic Hurricane season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene after it was retired by the WMO in the Spring of 2012. Any name that is unused or not retired by the WMO in the Spring of 2018 will be up for reuse in the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Retirement In the Spring of 2018, the WMO retired four names Bret, Emily, Harvey, and Jose from the naming list, and they will never be used to name an Atlantic tropical system again. They were replaced by Benjamin, Elle, Heath, and Joshua for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Naming List for 2023 Season Summary Category:Akio Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons